wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Siege weapon
While infantry and cavalry fight in close combat on the battlefield, siege weapons wage war across longer distances, catapults and trebuchets can drop explosive payloads on their targets with deadly accuracy. Enormous siege crossbows can hurl heavy iron bolts hundreds of feet to penetrate even the thickest armor. Siege weapons are usually fielded only by armies, which are able to transport and maintain them. Yet on occasion small groups such as the infamous Quarvel's Raiders have been known to use siege weapons to support lightning strikes on smaller targets. Ammunition Siege Weapons in World of Warcraft Types of Siege Weapons *Ballistae *Catapults *Steam Tanks *Siege Engines *Demolishers *Glaive Throwers *Meat Wagons *Siege Crossbows *Trebuchets *Infernal Contraption *Infernal Machine *Infernal Juggernaut *Fel Cannon *Fel Reaver = Playable Siege Weapons = Siege vehicles are a yet-to-be implemented feature of WoW PvP. They are pilotable vehicles meant to raze buildings to the same effect as if you manage to kill the commander of an outpost in Alterac Valley, but directly. It has been hinted that they would have be used in an unfinished battleground where the main objective was not to kill enemy NPCs, but to destroy their buildings. Different siege vehicles may have been racial and bought with reputation standing like mounts. In the actual game, some siege vehicles are parked in many places, but unusable. It was said that that these would be implemented after ships, but that may have been changed. Horde vehicles Orcs * Catapults – Favored siege weapon of the Horde. It has been stated that these would have been catapults assessable to players. If it is orc racial or starting Horde faction vehicle is unknown. * Orc Demolisher – Shown to be a vehicle on the original PvP development page. * Horde Blade Throwers – A large tower that apparently hurls saw blades. They are shown on the opposite side of the Path of Glory from the Alliance cannons. Tauren None known. Trolls None known. Undead * Meat wagons – Taken from the Scourge, they are shown parked around Undercity, converted into supply vehicles. Blood elves * Blood ballista – Shown guarding many blood elf settlements. Alliance vehicles Humans * Ballista – Has served the human nations for years, and still guards many towns and cities. If it is human racial or starting Alliance faction vehicle is unknown. * Alliance cannons – A vehicle that looks like a human tower with wheels, a large cannon in front, and a long exhaust pipe in back. They were featured in a promotional screenshot of the siege battleground on the inside flap of the World of Warcraft box. Shown destroyed on the opposite side of the Path of Glory from the Horde Blade Throwers and by the Black Temple. Dwarves * Siege Engine – A culmination of dwarf and gnome engineering, these vehicles are rarely, and probably never, seen firing or in motion in WoW, but perhaps in the future be usable by players. Steam Tonks are likely a taste of these vehicle’s animations and controls. Siege Engines took the place of Steam Tanks early in development when they were deemed too similar to another game’s unit. The old Steam Tanks can be seen destroyed throughout the world of Warcraft, and intact on the dwarf/gnome character screen. * Siege Engine - Some Siege Engines belonging to higher ranked idividuals, like Pilot Stonegear of the Siege Brigade, have more exaugst pipes, different pistons on the sides and wolf heads in the place of the standard eagle. Gnomes * Spider tank – A larger 'siege' version of this can be found at the gnomish lab in Kharanos and Toshley's Station. Night elves * Glaive Thrower – The night elves’ upgrade to the ballista, it can be seen guarding many night elven villages, such as in Silithus. Draenei None known. (Likely naaru technology based) ---- See also: Siege Weapons Category:Coming Soon Category:PvP